A common vehicle has a door checker for stopping an opening operation of a side door when the side door is half opened or fully opened. The door checker is provided in the door panel of the side door, and one end of the door checker is connected to the body of the vehicle. The side door is provided with a door sash. In the inside of the side door, the lower end of the door sash is connected to the door panel. In the case where rainwater flows over the door sash and enters the inside of the side door, the rainwater comes into contact with the door checker through the door panel, which is not preferable. A known technology for diverting the water through the door panel is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 7-228147. Furthermore, a technology for diverting the water from the door sash is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. (JP-A) 2009-107365.
In the technology known from JP-A No. 7-228147, a bead-shaped guide is inclinedly formed in the door panel below the door sash, and the flowing direction of water, which falls over the door panel, is changed by the guide.
In the technology known from JP-A No. 2009-107365, a space for mounting a door checker is provided, and an extending portion, which laterally extends inclinedly from the lower end of the door sash, is provided above the door checker mounted on the space. In this manner, running water from the door sash laterally flows aside from the door checker.
However, providing the door panel with a bead-shaped guide as described in JP-A No. 7-228147 causes a complicated structure. On the other hand, providing the lower end of the door sash with the extending portion as described in JP-A No. 2009-107365 causes a complicated structure of the door sash.